La force du passé
by Jana Black
Summary: Pendant la guerre des clones, Padmé Amidala et son amie Kayna accueillent le nouveau commandant de leur groupe d'intervention, prémice de l'Alliance Rebelle... mais celui ci se trouve être un élément important du passé secret de Kayna... Reviews please !
1. Le nouveau Commandant

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la saga sont la propriété de Georges Lucas et de Lucasfilm ltd.

_Base Erol - Anoth_

Kayna Dane était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, ou peut-être un peu plus, personne n'aurait pu vraiment le dire car elle-même ignorait sa véritable date de naissance. Elle avait un regard sombre et profond et de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle attachait le plus souvent en une longue tresse, sa position ne lui permettant pas vraiment de faire dans l'élégance… malgré son jeune âge, elle était déjà Capitaine dans l'armée de la République. Pourtant, elle ne se trouvait pas plus exceptionnelle que les autres jeunes filles de son âge, ce qui était assez compréhensible, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer des dizaines et que sa meilleure amie n'était pas plus dans la norme qu'elle. Elle était le sénateur le plus célèbre de la galaxie, Padmé Amidala.

Kayna se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la salle des commandes, traversant les couloirs droits et nets de la base Erol, siège avancé de la République sur la planète Anoth, située entre Tatooine et Geonosis sur la bordure extérieure. Padmé l'avait convoquée dans la Salle du Conseil qui jouxtait la salle des commandes. Ses hommes la saluèrent lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle pleine d'ordinateurs de toutes sortes, entourant un plan virtuel de la galaxie. Malgré un désordre organisé constitué de plans, de matériels techniques de toutes sortes et de prototypes d'armes, cette salle était imposante de par ses dimensions, et en particulier la hauteur de son plafond, ainsi que par la propreté quasi surréaliste des lieux, qui étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond comme les blés, tourna son regard émeraude vers elle. Accoudé sur le poste d'un des opérateurs de la base, il se redressa et la rejoignit d'un pas décidé.

« Bonjour Capitaine Dane ! » Lança t'il avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Lieutenant Reed ! »

« Le Sénateur est arrivé… mais elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle vous attend dans son bureau… »

« Merci Lieutenant… » Répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

« Je vous en prie Capitaine… Dites-moi, est-ce que vous souhaitez nous voir le Lieutenant Anar et moi avant le Conseil ? »

Kayna secoua la tête.

« Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, le Sénateur a approuvé notre projet… Mais on ne sait jamais, elle voudra peut-être apporter quelques modifications de dernière minute… je vous le tiens au courant dès la fin de mon entrevue avec elle … »

Le Lieutenant Reed acquiesça et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant.

Elle se détourna de lui et reprit son chemin, décidément, Padmé était incorrigible… Kayna appréciait beaucoup le Lieutenant Reed, et ce depuis leur première rencontre sur Bespin. C'était un homme droit et courageux, en plus d'être très séduisant, et Padmé faisait tout pour faire comprendre à Kayna qu'elle ne lui était pas totalement indifférente. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit, ni le temps de penser à ce genre de choses, cela faisait déjà longtemps que ses responsabilités et sa mission avaient pris l'ascendant sur tout le reste. Et c'était encore plus vrai à ce moment précis… la guerre des Clones avait déjà commencé depuis près de trois ans et la République était plus que jamais menacée. Le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine avait, contre l'avis de certains sénateurs et du Haut Conseil Jedi, prolongé son mandat au-delà des 8 années réglementaires et le Sénat lui avait confié de nouveaux pouvoirs pour faire face à la situation de guerre. Quelques rares personnes avaient senti que quelque chose n'était pas normal, chaque victoire de la République correspondait à une nouvelle invasion de la Fédération du Commerce, comme si l'on cherchait à étendre la guerre le plus longtemps et au plus de systèmes possibles. Toute l'attention était braquée sur la Fédération et son armée droïde dirigée par le Comte Dooku et le Général Grievous. En plus des armées de clones dirigées par les Chevaliers Jedi, plusieurs compagnies des services militaires de la République avaient prit part à la bataille. Le groupe placé sous la responsabilité de Padmé Amidala était une des factions les plus importantes et comptait environ deux cent hommes divisés en quatre bataillons. Kayna dirigeait ce que l'on pouvait appeler les élites de terrain, qui regroupaient environ 80 soldats opérationnels pour la plupart formés directement par l'Académie de la République, et était pour ce faire assistée de deux lieutenants, le Lieutenant Zaron Anar et le Lieutenant Keith Reed. Conformément aux aspirations de Padmé, cette unité n'utilisait ses talents militaires qu'en dernier recours, alors que les négociations n'étaient plus envisageables, ce qui était, hélas, de plus en plus fréquent.

Deux soldats de la garde rapprochée de Padmé s'écartèrent lorsque Kayna se présenta à eux. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement sur le bureau de Padmé et sa large table de verre devant laquelle se tenait une rangée de sièges parfaitement alignés. Padmé était debout devant la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forteresse de Anoth, semblant toujours préoccupée, ses yeux tristes perdus dans ses éternelles pensées.

« Padmé… » Murmura Kayna, sachant pertinemment à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, elle songeait.

Celle-ci se retourna et effleura sa joue afin de gommer les larmes qui ne se lassaient pas de l'assaillir.

« Ho Kayna… je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer… »

« Je sais… » Dit-elle en s'avançant vers elle, le regard de Padmé lui fit comprendre immédiatement la raison de ses larmes. « Il y a encore eu une attaque c'est çà ? »

Padmé croisa son regard et acquiesça lentement.

« Ils disent que… »

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre, sans doute pour cacher ses larmes.

« Je donnerais tout pour qu'il s'en soit sorti… »

Kayna se sentit profondément blessée en voyant Padmé dans cet état, elle s'approcha de son amie et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

« Padmé… que te dit ton cœur ? »

Padmé resta un instant sans rien dire puis tourna doucement ses yeux brillants vers Kayna en esquissant un sourire.

« Qu'il est en vie… oui, je suis sûre qu'Anakin est vivant… »

Kayna sourit.

« C'est étrange comme ta présence m'apaise et me soulage toujours… » Murmura Padmé.

« Mais maintenant c'est d'une autre présence dont tu as besoin… » Répondit Kayna en esquissant un sourire chargé de tendresse.

Padmé sourit mais baissa la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse mais parfois j'ai l'impression de trahir tous ceux qui comptent sur moi, tous ceux qui me font confiance… »

Kayna esquissa un faible sourire, elle aurait tant voulu être capable de la rassurer, de trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour qu'elle cesse de se sentir tellement coupable… fonder une famille était son rêve, elle avait consacré presque entièrement ses 28 ans à la République, à la défense de ses idéaux, était-il si honteux qu'elle pense un peu à elle à présent ? Pourtant Kayna comprenait aussi qu'elle se sente coupable, surtout qu'en ces temps de guerre, la perte d'un leader comme elle aurait un certain impact sur la République.

« Mentir est un exercice très difficile… » Murmura Kayna « _Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle…_ » Pensa t'elle. « Mais avoir fait tout cela sans pouvoir vivre ce bonheur que tu attends depuis si longtemps le serait encore davantage… » Dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Padmé acquiesça et sourit, mais son sourire était triste.

« Je sais que tu as raison… maintenant je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, même si je le souhaitais… les conséquences seraient… »

« Padmé… Anakin et votre bébé sont les seules choses qui doivent te préoccuper désormais… » Murmura affectueusement Kayna avant de sourire. « Laisse-moi donc le plaisir de botter les fesses des Séparatistes ! »

Padmé ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire et observa un instant son amie.

« Tu sais… Tu… Tu vas me manquer Kayra… » Déclara finalement Padmé en enlaçant son amie.

Kayna se sentit soudain profondément émue.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer… Mais si nous gagnons la guerre, je te promets de venir si souvent sur le pas de ta porte que tu auras envie de me mettre dehors pour avoir la paix ! » Lança Kayna subitement pour ne pas laisser l'émotion l'envahir. Elle avait presque oublié que demain Padmé devait regagner Coruscant et après… aurait-elle seulement l'occasion de la revoir ?

Les deux amies se séparèrent et leurs regards légèrement embués se croisèrent un instant, mais elles s'adressèrent un large sourire.

« Ce n'est pas pour çà que je t'ai fait venir… » Lança tout à coup Padmé en se redressant. « Est-ce que le Lieutenant Reed t'a bien fait passer mon message au fait ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire que Kayna ne connaissait que trop bien.

Kayna regarda son amie avec un air indulgent, mais elle préférait couper court à la conversation, comme à chaque fois que celle-ci s'orientait trop sur ce sujet. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux, et leur complicité était si forte qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger longuement pour se comprendre parfaitement.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

Padmé leva la tête vers Kayna et lui sourit d'un air entendu avant de répondre.

« Le Haut Commandement nous envoie enfin un nouveau Commandant, je voulais que tu sois avec moi pour l'accueillir… »

Kayna acquiesça. Padmé l'observa un moment.

« Arrête de me regarder comme çà ! » S'exclama Kayna avec un sourire.

Padmé se mit à rire mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, les deux gardes introduisaient déjà le visiteur dans la pièce. Elle adressa un sourire aux gardes qui s'éclipsèrent et s'avança vers l'homme. Kayna resta un instant face à la fenêtre et secoua la tête.

« Bienvenue Commandant Kenobi… » Dit la voix de Padmé derrière elle.

Kayna sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, était-ce vraiment Obi-Wan Kenobi ? Elle se retourna rapidement et se raidit de stupeur quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peine l'âge de Padmé. Il était grand et bien bâti, ses longs cheveux noirs en bataille tombaient sur son visage éclairé par deux grands yeux bleus.

« Sénatrice Amidala, je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance ! » Lança t'il en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Je le suis également, Maître Kenobi ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous ! »

« Mon frère est parfois un peu trop enthousiaste… » Dit-il en esquissant un sourire gêné.

Padmé esquissa un sourire, elle se sentit immédiatement à l'aise avec lui, comme si elle le connaissait aussi bien que son frère.

« Puis-je vous présenter le Capitaine Dane ? » Dit Padmé en s'écartant légèrement.

Il hésita un instant avant de lever les yeux et croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, ses tempes et ses muscles s'étaient raidis en entendant ce nom, mais cela pouvait n'être qu'une simple coïncidence... mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il eut du mal à la reconnaître, les années l'avaient changée, mais il était sûr que c'était elle. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Kayna resta un moment sous le choc mais sentait son cœur bouillir dans sa poitrine et ses tempes se raidir, elle serra les poings, sentant qu'elle ne pourrait plus longtemps dominer sa colère s'il restait ainsi en face d'elle.

« Ravi de vous revoir Capitaine… » Lança t'il finalement en s'inclinant légèrement comme il l'avait fait pour Padmé.

Kayna se retourna vers Padmé qui la regardait sans pouvoir masquer son étonnement face au comportement étrange de son amie, elle n'avait encore jamais vu cette expression sur son visage, elle était toujours si maître d'elle même... elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue céder autant de terrain à ses émotions…

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Sénateur, je dois revoir notre plan logistique avec mes lieutenants avant le Conseil… »

Padmé ne pu qu'acquiescer et Kayna se dirigea vers la sortie, sans adresser un regard au Commandant.

Padmé se retourna vers lui, l'air surpris et malgré elle un peu interrogateur.

« Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire Commandant ? »


	2. Les hostilités continuent

Kayna était hors d'elle, elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à se contrôler, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, et cela elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Après un moment passé à arpenter le couloir de l'infirmerie, elle décida de se diriger vers ses appartements pour s'isoler un peu et traversa de nouveau la salle de commandes à laquelle elle n'adressa pas un regard. Elle franchit la porte principale et se retrouva à l'entrée du couloir central de la base.

« Capitaine ? »

Elle leva la tête, le Lieutenant Reed émergeait d'un des nombreux couloirs perpendiculaires à celui où elle se trouvait. Son regard croisa le sien et il ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris.

« Que se passe t'il, vous avez l'air… passablement sur les nerfs… »

Kayna ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'expression qu'il venait de prendre pour tenter de ne pas la froisser.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec le Sénateur ? »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour çà… aucune modification de dernière minute… »

Il l'observa avec un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vue comme çà, vous êtes toujours si calme… Que vous arrive t'il Capitaine ? »

Elle croisa son regard avant d'expirer et céda. Elle lui cachait déjà suffisamment de choses pour ne pas souhaiter lui dissimuler cela aussi.

« Vous saviez que le Haut Commandement a finalement décidé de nous envoyer un nouveau Commandant ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Vous le réclamiez depuis plusieurs mois… J'aurais cru que ce serait plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour vous… »

« Ça aurait du l'être en effet… »

Keith comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

« Vous le connaissez c'est çà ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Et j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à le rencontrer de nouveau… » Murmura Kayna.

Le lieutenant Reed posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un regard rassurant.

« Alors ne lui faites pas le plaisir de vous préoccuper de lui… vous êtes bien plus forte que çà… »

Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit.

« Lieutenant Reed ! »

Kayna et Keith se retournèrent vers la salle des commandes. Keith retira immédiatement sa main de l'épaule de Kayna. Padmé, qui venait d'interpeller Keith, les rejoignit, accompagnée du Commandant Kenobi. Elle s'adressa immédiatement au lieutenant.

« Lieutenant Reed, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît convoquer les Capitaines Shar, Gayon, Equis et Nables ainsi que leurs états-majors et les responsables d'opération ? Nous sommes prêts pour le Conseil… »

« Bien sûr Sénateur, je le fais immédiatement ! »

« Merci… ho, je voulais aussi vous présenter notre nouveau Commandant, Jevan Kenobi… Commandant Kenobi, voici le Lieutenant Keith Reed qui est sous les ordres du Capitaine Dane… »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent poliment en s'inclinant légèrement, mais Kayna décela une certaine tension dans le regard de Keith.

« Mon Commandant… »

« Lieutenant… »

Le Lieutenant Reed prit congé et se dirigea vers la salle de commandes, non sans avoir adressé un regard à son Capitaine, ce qui n'échappa ni à Padmé, ni au Commandant Kenobi.

« Kayna, j'ai pensé que ce serait plutôt à toi de présenter notre projet, tu le maîtrises parfaitement et tu seras plus persuasive que n'importe qui d'autre… » Dit Padmé en s'approchant de son amie.

« Tu te sous-estimes, comme d'habitude… » Répondit Kayna en souriant. « Mais si tu préfères que ce soit moi, ça ne me pose aucun problème… »

« Merci… » Murmura Padmé avant que son visage ne se fende en un large sourire. « Le Conseil commencera d'ici 30 minutes… »

Kayna acquiesça et Padmé se tourna vers le Commandant Kenobi.

« Cela vous laisse le temps d'envoyer votre message au Sénat, Commandant… Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure… »

Il acquiesça à son tour.

Padmé se détourna et disparut dans la salle des commandes. Jevan aurait pu la suivre mais il décida de rester, l'occasion était bien trop belle pour ne pas en profiter. Kayna et lui se faisaient face et se défiaient du regard.

« Vous n'avez pas été particulièrement polie avec moi tout à l'heure, Capitaine… » Commença Jevan Kenobi.

« Parce que cela vous étonne peut-être ? Désolée de ruiner vos espérances mais j'aurais accueilli Lamtar avec plus de plaisir que vous… » Lança calmement Kayna.

« Vous êtes toujours si pleine d'esprit… si je me rappelle bien notre ami Lamtar était un chasseur de primes wookie particulièrement implacable… mais lui au moins savait rester fidèle à ses valeurs… » Dit-il d'un air qui se voulait détaché mais que Kayna prit pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Elle l'incendia du regard, comment pouvait-il oser une pareille réplique ?

« Je n'ai jamais trahi une seule de mes valeurs, ni une seule personne qui comptait sur moi, et je ne pense pas que vous soyez le mieux placé pour en juger… Commandant ! » Dit-elle en élevant un peu le ton, mais en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

Il la fixa un moment avant d'esquisser un sourire ironique.

« Il est bien connu que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… Capitaine… »

Kayna décida de ne pas entrer dans son jeu, si la conversation se poursuivait, elle finirait par dire ou faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

« Je croyais que vous deviez envoyer un message au Sénat ! » Lança t'elle en se détournant de lui.

Il comprit qu'il l'avait piquée au vif, mais il n'eut pas la sensation que cela lui faisait tellement plaisir finalement. Il se contenta de se retourner vers elle et suivi ses pas jusqu'à la salle des commandes. A peine eut t'elle franchit la porte que le Lieutenant Anar, son second subordonné, l'intercepta. Le Commandant Kenobi passa à quelques mètres d'eux et Kayna et lui se défièrent du regard. Il poursuivit sa route et se rendit à la console holographique qui était située au centre du mur au fond de la salle. Il s'assura que personne n'était aux alentours et transmit son message.


	3. Réunion d'Etat Major

Un peu plus tard, la Sénatrice se tenait devant l'Etat-major et les responsables opérationnels de la base Erol. Tous étaient réunis autour de l'immense table de verre de la grande salle du Conseil. Padmé fit signe à tous ses soldats de prendre place. C'était une tablée impressionnante d'environ 40 personnes. Les brouhahas s'arrêtèrent d'un trait lorsque le Sénateur se leva pour prendre la parole.

« Merci à tous d'être venus si rapidement pour assister à cette réunion extraordinaire… Comme vous le savez tous, la Fédération a prévu d'attaquer la planète Tégra afin de s'emparer de leur gisement de minerai beta. Ce minerai est connu pour ses vertus médicales mais selon les informations de nos espions Zabrak, le Vice-Roi projetterait de les détourner pour créer des armes biologiques d'une puissance redoutable… Le Capitaine Dane va vous présenter la situation et notre projet de contre-attaque… » Dit Padmé d'une voix claire.

Elle reprit place dans son fauteuil et fit signe à Kayna de poursuivre.

« Merci Sénateur… » Lança celle-ci en se levant à son tour, tous les visages se tournèrent alors vers elle. « Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous révélant que les Tégriens sont très attachés à leurs richesses souterraines. Leur planète, et en particulier leurs gisements, possèdent donc un système de défense très élaboré et très efficace… excepté contre les nouveaux droïdes de combats de la Fédération… Selon nos estimations, ils ne mettront pas plus de deux jours à s'emparer des mines principales qui représentent 90 de la production de la planète... et 80 de la production galactique… »

Les réactions de la salle ne se firent pas attendre suite à cette révélation pour le moins préoccupante. Les lumières s'éteignirent et un hologramme apparut au centre de la grande table, il représentait la planète Tegra, ses défenses et ses gisements principaux. Le silence se fit dès que Kayna reprit la parole.

« Avec l'accord du Chancelier Suprême, certains Sénateurs avec qui nous sommes en relation ont tenté de traiter avec les Tégriens, mais ils ne semblent pas comprendre l'importance de la menace qui plane sur eux, ni les véritables intentions du Vice-Roi, ce qui nous a mené à une impasse diplomatique. Certains éléments nous ont amené à suspecter une alliance tacite entre Tégra et la Fédération du Commerce. Par conséquent, la seule solution qui nous reste est de nous introduire sur cette planète et de détruire les gisements avant que la Fédération ne s'en empare… »

« Mais n'y a-t-il pas un champ d'énergie autour de cette planète ? » Demanda un des capitaines.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison Capitaine Gayon… c'est la défense principale de Tegra… »

Le champ se matérialisa sur l'hologramme.

« Nous ne disposons pas de la puissance de feu des vaisseaux de la Fédération qui pourraient aisément ébrécher ce champ de force, c'est pourquoi nous allons utiliser une autre méthode qui a aussi l'avantage d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous… Les meilleurs clients des Tégriens sont les Bootha, de très lointains cousins des Bothan, avec qui, par chance, nous avons d'excellents rapports… ils sont fidèles à la République et prêts à nous aider. Aussi nous allons nous rendre sur Bootha et escorter leurs représentants jusqu'à Rovan, la capitale de Tégra, cela nous permettra d'introduire une vingtaine de nos hommes. »

La planète holographique se mit à grossir et s'alluma en un point doré désignant Rovan.

« De là, le groupe principal se scindera en trois groupes qui se dirigeront vers les principaux gisements de la planète : Magyar, Edon et Bawik » Dit Kayna en désignant les trois points qui s'allumèrent en vert au moment où elle cita leur nom.

Des murmures s'élevèrent d'un peu partout dans la salle. Kayna et Padmé échangèrent un regard satisfait, la plupart semblaient adhérer à l'idée.

Padmé se leva de nouveau.

« Le départ est prévu pour demain matin… Nous avons besoin de volontaires pour diriger les trois groupes, le Capitaine Dane dirigera celui de Magyar… »

« Sénateur, je m'occupe d'Edon ! » Lança le Capitaine Gayon en se levant.

« Je serai honoré de prendre le commandement du troisième groupe ! » Lança le Capitaine Equis, un grand gaillard d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Merci Messieurs… » Répondit Padmé.

« Sénateur si je puis me permettre… ne faudrait-il pas un coordinateur sur le terrain ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que le groupe se sépare à Rovan ? » Demanda presque timidement le Capitaine Equis.

« J'allais y venir Capitaine… Je voudrais vous présenter le Commandant Jevan Kenobi, responsable du Jade, qui dirigera l'opération sur le terrain. »

Jevan se leva. Les murmures s'élevèrent plus fort dans la Salle du Conseil, tous connaissaient déjà la réputation de son groupe d'intervention, le Jade, mais personne n'avait su jusqu'à ce jour qui en était à la tête. Le Jade avait à son actif une large partie des coups les plus sérieux portés à l'édifice de la Fédération du Commerce. On disait de lui qu'il avait fait exploser à lui tout seul une soixantaine de vaisseaux mères, avait ruiné quantité de partenariats de la Fédération avec des organisations plus ou moins criminelles sévissant sur la bordure extérieure et détruit des milliers de droïdes. Nul ne connaissait la véracité de ces chiffres, mais la réalité rejoignant souvent la fiction… la majorité des personnes présentes les considéraient véridiques.

Une seule personne de l'assistance ne partageait pas la joie et l'excitation des autres. Kayna profita du brouhaha causé par cette révélation pour s'éclipser et attendre Padmé dans son bureau. Elle ne fut pas longue à la rejoindre, ayant tout de suite remarqué son absence.

« Kayna… mais pourquoi es-tu partie sans un mot ? »

« Tu le sais bien non ? Il est hors de question que j'obéisse à ce… ce … » Elle expira, ne trouvant pas le terme qui traduisait ses pensées. « Comment tu as pu le nommer à la tête de cette mission ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'il est le plus qualifié de nous tous et que sa simple présence dans ce groupe apaise les inquiétudes des soldats… des inquiétudes que nous avons tous… »

Kayna resta silencieuse, elle savait bien que Padmé avait raison d'avoir agit comme elle l'avait fait. Pour tous les autres, Jevan était un chef charismatique, ce qui ne pouvait qu'être positif pour le moral des hommes dans un contexte aussi difficile que celui qu'ils traversaient actuellement, mais cela ne pouvait tout de même pas la décider à accepter de se placer sous ses ordres.

« Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu le détestes à ce point je pourrais peut-être comprendre un peu mieux la situation… » Déclara Padmé.

« Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander… » Lança Kayna sans réfléchir.

« Je l'ai fait… » Murmura Padmé.

Kayna se retourna vers elle et la fixa d'un air interrogateur, mais au fond d'elle elle était inquiète, Padmé ne savait rien de son passé, ni de la raison qui l'avait amenée auprès d'elle. Bien sûr elle avait voulu lui dire qui elle était, mais elle ne savait pas comment Padmé prendrait cette révélation. Cela avait été facile de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre au début, mais depuis qu'elles étaient devenues amies, Kayna avait terriblement souffert de ne pouvoir lui dire la vérité…

« Et que t'a-t-il dit ? » Demanda t'elle d'un air qu'elle voulait détaché.

« Il m'a demandé ce que je connaissais de ton passé… »

Le cœur de Kayna se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Padmé poursuivit.

« Je lui ai dit la vérité, que je ne te connaissais que depuis trois ans, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrées sur Alderaan au début de la guerre et que tu m'as aidée à mettre en place ce groupe de combat… Et qu'avant notre rencontre tu avais passé pas mal de temps à bourlinguer dans toute la galaxie et en particulier à Bespin… où tu as rencontré le Lieutenant Reed qui t'a suivie jusqu'ici… »

Padmé adressa un sourire un peu provocateur à Kayna. Celle-ci resta cette fois impassible, tant elle était inquiète de la réaction de Padmé.

« _Il sait toujours aussi bien mettre les personnes en confiance…_ » Songea Kayna en serrant les poings sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

« Est-ce que c'est comme çà aussi que tu l'as rencontré ? » La voix de Padmé sortit Kayna de ses pensées. Elle la regarda, l'air surpris.

« Je croyais qu'il t'avait expliqué… »

Padmé secoua la tête.

« Il m'a simplement dit que cela le desservirait sans doute mais que tu préfèrerais sûrement que ce soit toi qui le fasse, maintenant que tu le pouvais… » Elle s'approcha de son bureau, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du haut et en sortit quelque chose. « Tiens, il m'a donné çà pour toi… »

Elle tendit un holoprojecteur à Kayna, qui le saisit d'une main presque tremblante en réalisant ce qu'il devait contenir. Elle se détourna un instant de Padmé et activa l'objet qui laissa apparaître une silhouette plus que familière pour la jeune fille. Elle se retourna et croisa de nouveau le regard de son amie.

« Padmé… j'aurais aimé te dire ceci dès que nous nous sommes rencontrées… » Murmura t'elle en posant le personnage holographique sur le bureau de verre.

Kayna sortit du bureau de Padmé le cœur beaucoup plus léger, même si le fait de lui révéler tant de choses si longtemps dissimulées l'avait profondément chamboulée. Comme toujours, Padmé avait été exceptionnelle, elle ne lui avait pas du tout tenu rigueur de ses secrets et de ses mensonges, et lui avait simplement dit qu'elle la comprenait beaucoup mieux, maintenant qu'elle avait les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. Kayna marchait d'un pas rapide vers ses appartements, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne le vit pas arriver et le percuta violemment.

« Pardon… » Lança t'elle en se redressant.

« Ce n'est rien… » Dit-il.

Elle l'incendia du regard quand elle réalisa que c'était lui.

« Si j'avais vu que c'était vous, je ne me serais certainement pas excusée ! »

« C'est drôle… Je m'attendais presque à ce genre de réplique ! »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi charmant et spirituel ou c'est mon jour de chance ? »

Jevan soupira, même s'il était extrêmement tenté de le faire, il ne souhaitait pas relancer la conversation dans cette optique, certaines choses étaient plus importantes à régler que leurs différents. Il avait eu tord de la provoquer tout à l'heure, mais il l'avait réalisé trop tard.

« Est-ce que tu as parlé à Padmé ? » Demanda t'il.

Elle le fixa, tentant de ne pas laisser échapper la surprise qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'il l'avait tutoyée. Elle sentit sa colère disparaître presque instantanément, en repensant à l'attention qu'il avait eue pour Padmé… et pour elle, mais elle ne le laisserait pas gagner aussi facilement, il n'arriverait pas à la culpabiliser de lui parler comme elle le faisait.

« Alors c'est çà ? Vous voulez peut-être que je vous remercie en plus ? » Demanda t'elle ironiquement.

« Je n'en espérais pas tant venant de toi… »

« Ha non ? Alors si on parlait de cet holographe… je voudrais bien savoir comment il est arrivé entre vos mains ! Vous qui êtes censé ne plus… » Dit-elle en élevant un peu le ton.

« Kayna, si nous devons travailler ensemble, il faudrait peut-être que tu tempères un peu ton ressentiment envers moi ! » Dit-il sur un ton plus ferme. « Je peux comprendre que tu ais des griefs contre moi, mais nous avons une mission ! Nous devons faire la paix ! »

« Bel essai pour détourner la conversation… Faire la paix… mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai déclenché la guerre ! » Répondit-elle calmement.

« Ecoute, je te promets que nous règlerons nos comptes, mais est-ce que nous pourrions nous mettre d'accord et essayer d'échanger plus de trois mots sans nous disputer ? Je te laisserai tout le temps de m'interroger et même de m'étrangler si çà peut te faire plaisir, et dans l'ordre que tu voudras… mais après la mission… »

Elle était surprise par son attitude mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle resta un instant silencieuse et finit par acquiescer. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre car cela venait de lui, mais il avait raison… De leur entente pouvait dépendre les vies de beaucoup de ses compagnons et Kayna était bien trop consciente de ses responsabilités et bien trop attachée à ses hommes pour ne pas le réaliser.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, que nos conversations se limitent à cette mission… et je suis le Capitaine Dane ! »

Jevan la fixa un instant.

« J'ai compris le message… Capitaine Dane… Les Capitaines Gayon, Equis et moi-même _vous_ attendrons dans la Salle du Conseil demain matin à 7 heures afin d'organiser le brief aux équipes d'intervention… »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi… »

« Bien ! »

« Bien ! » Lança t'elle en se détournant de lui et en poursuivant son chemin.


	4. Mission sur Bootha

Le lendemain, après la réunion, les Capitaines et leurs équipes se trouvaient tous dans la zone de décollage des navettes. Les blasters, mines, grenades soniques ou thermiques et autres canons à ions finissaient d'être chargés dans la soute de l'Escar, le vaisseau qui les mènerait sur Bootha. Padmé rappela brièvement les étapes de la mission ainsi que les principes de sécurité au cas où quelque chose ne se passerait pas comme prévu.

Le groupe de vingt personnes se dispersa et Kayna s'avança vers son amie.

« Fais attention à toi… » Murmura Padmé.

« Tu sais bien que rien ne me résiste… » Lança Kayna en souriant.

Padmé se mit à rire nerveusement.

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur… » Ajouta t'elle.

« Fais attention à toi aussi… enfin à vous aussi… » Murmura Kayna en jetant un coup d'œil au ventre rebondi de Padmé.

« C'est promis… J'ai confiance en toi Kayna… » Dit Padmé avant de prendre Kayna dans ses bras.

Elles se détachèrent doucement l'une de l'autre et se fixèrent un moment. Leurs regards furent bien plus explicites que tout ce qu'elles auraient bien pu trouver à se dire…

Jevan ordonna à ce moment là à tous les hommes concernés de gagner l'Escar. Tous s'exécutèrent.

« Je dois y aller… » Murmura finalement Kayna.

Padmé acquiesça.

« Merci… » Murmura t'elle simplement.

Kayna lui répondit par un sourire. Elle se détourna lentement et se dirigea vers le vaisseau. Keith la laissa passer devant lui, et elle adressa un dernier sourire à Padmé avant de disparaître dans le ventre du vaisseau.

« Que la force soit avec vous… » Murmura Padmé en détachant son regard de la navette et en emboîtant le pas à deux de ses gardes qui l'escortaient jusqu'au vaisseau nubien qui devait l'emmener à Coruscant.

« Je suis sûr que vous vous reverrez… » Lança Keith à Kayna.

Elle se retourna et acquiesça en esquissant un sourire avant de rejoindre le cockpit où l'attendaient déjà les capitaines Equis et Gayon, ainsi que Jevan Kenobi.

« Tout est paré, mon Commandant ! » Lança le Major Lightus, qui se trouvait sur le siège au milieu du cockpit, entre deux autres pilotes.

« Bien, lancez la procédure de décollage… » Répondit Jevan.

« A vos ordres ! »

Les trois pilotes se mirent à appuyer sur des boutons et à tirer sur des manettes. La navette commença à trembler sous les ronflements de plus en plus puissants des moteurs.

« Propulseurs parés ! » Lança le pilote de gauche, Mobus Kraon.

Le Major Lightus acquiesça et Kraon leva un loquet qui dissimulait un bouton poussoir qu'il releva.

Les propulseurs ioniques s'allumèrent et la navette s'éleva instantanément dans les airs, il lui fallut moins de trois minutes pour atteindre l'espace.

« Nous allons pouvoir entrer en hyperespace Commandant… »

« Bien, entrez les coordonnées… »

Le Major fit signe au pilote installé à sa droite et celui-ci s'exécuta. A son signal, le Major abaissa lentement la manette qui se trouvait devant lui. Les étoiles qui les entouraient se transformèrent en longues traînées lumineuses.

Un des écrans à droite du cockpit se mit à clignoter et les pilotes se relâchèrent.

« Nous atteindrons Bootha dans 10 heures Commandant ! » Confirma le second pilote, Savan Horrak.

« Très bien… Vous pouvez disposer si vous le souhaitez Capitaines… Rendez-vous ici dans 10 heures… » Dit-il en se tournant vers ses trois subordonnés qui acquiescèrent.

Kayna franchit la première la porte du cockpit et se dirigea vers l'une des salles principales où se tenaient déjà la quasi-totalité de l'équipage qui les accompagnait. Certains se détendaient autour d'un verre ou d'une table de dejarik, d'autres regardaient un film en hologrammes, alors que d'autres encore vérifiaient leurs armes ou le plan de mission pour la énième fois. Un seul était assis sur un siège et semblait réfléchir. Elle longea le bar, trois de ses soldats l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux pour boire un verre mais elle déclina poliment l'invitation, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de ses deux homologues qui prirent sa place avec plaisir, sous la mine déconfite des trois soldats. Il leva la tête vers elle lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un avait prit place à côté de lui.

« Tout va bien Lieutenant ? » Demanda t'elle.

Son regard émeraude se posa sur elle et il esquissa un sourire.

« Oui tout va bien… »

« Vous aviez l'air préoccupé… »

Il baissa la tête et hésita avant de croiser de nouveau son regard.

« J'étais en train de me demander ce qui se passerait si la Fédération était au courant de notre plan… »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'elle le soit ? »

« Les Sénateurs ont tenté de se rapprocher des Bootha, j'espère que cela n'aura pas mis la puce à l'oreille à leurs représentants… »

« Les Sénateurs en question ont été très discrets et le Chancelier a fait très attention en choisissant nos représentants… » Elle fit une pause, elle aurait pu s'arrêter là s'il s'était agit d'un autre membre d'équipage, mais Keith était un peu plus que çà et elle savait bien qu'il ne se contenterait pas de cette demi-vérité. « Et même s'il en était autrement, nous n'aurions pas davantage le choix… cette occasion ne se représentera pas… » Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Keith l'observa un instant, elle donnait toujours l'impression d'être tellement sûre d'elle, et elle le devait à cause de la position qu'elle occupait, à cause de ses responsabilités envers ses hommes… pourtant il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour soupçonner depuis longtemps déjà que cela pouvait n'être qu'une façade...

« Est-ce qu'il vous arrive d'avoir peur de faire ce que vous devez faire ? » Demanda Keith.

Kayna réfléchit un instant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet et perturbé et cela l'inquiétait. Elle finit par esquisser un sourire.

« Bien sûr ça m'est arrivé, qui peut s'en défendre ? Mais je crois en notre cause et je pense que rien n'arrive par hasard, et que quoi que l'on fasse, notre destinée est écrite, alors pourquoi la craindre ? » Demanda t'elle d'une voix douce.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et hésita, il trembla de sa soudaine audace, mais… Le poids de son regard la mit mal à l'aise, mais elle ne pouvait s'en détacher.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur… » Murmura t'il en approchant instinctivement sa main d'elle.

Elle le regarda, abasourdie, ne sachant pas comment répondre à ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien sûr elle était attachée à lui, mais ses sentiments lui semblaient si difficiles à décrypter… et de toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire… pour des dizaines de raisons.

« Je dois vous parler… mais pas ici… S'il vous plaît, rejoignez-moi dans la salle de l'hyperdrive dans une heure… »

Kayna se sentait complètement perdue, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentit étrange, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

« Vous viendrez ? » Demanda Keith.

Kayna leva la tête vers lui et acquiesça, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui venait de prendre cette décision. Il esquissa un sourire et prit congé d'elle. Elle s'appuya nonchalamment sur le siège, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qu'elle devait faire… car si elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, à l'abri des regards, elle doutait que ses incertitudes et sa raison tiennent très longtemps face à la détermination de ses yeux émeraude. Elle se leva et erra dans la pièce à la recherche d'une occupation et finalement se retrouva sur le chemin des salles de repos. Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux dites salles et actionna le levier d'ouverture de la première, y pénétra et verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur.

Elle s'installa sur un des trois lits qui lui faisaient face et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis trois ans. Elle ferma les yeux et s'ouvrit à ses pensées, à ses sentiments, à son passé, qui coulèrent de nouveau dans son corps comme le sang dans ses veines. Une heure passa ainsi avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux. Cette fois elle ne ressentait plus la moindre hésitation. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de l'hyperdrive.

Dans le cockpit, Jevan était plongé dans ses pensées quand quelque chose le perturba. Il décida qu'il était temps de prendre un peu de repos et il se dirigea vers les salles prévues à cet effet. Il actionna la première porte, mais celle-ci resta fermée, sans doute verrouillée de l'intérieur. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il pensa à Kayna. Il se dirigea donc vers la seconde chambre et s'allongea sur le premier lit qu'il rencontra. Il ferma les yeux et se réfugia dans un semblant de sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte.

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Lieutenant Reed.

« Mon Commandant, nous arrivons en vue de Bootha… »

« Ha très bien, merci Lieutenant… »

Le Lieutenant se détourna.

« Comment avez-vous su où je me trouvais ? » Demanda Jevan.

« Le Capitaine Dane m'a dit que vous seriez sûrement ici… » Répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

_« Alors c'était bien elle… »_ Pensa Jevan. « Je vous suis Lieutenant… » Lança t'il en croisant le regard de Keith.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et marcha derrière le Lieutenant Reed. Keith ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Kayna et à ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, quand son regard se posa accidentellement sur Jevan. Il se détourna, fit quelques mètres et se retourna de nouveau. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il avait besoin de comprendre… Il défia Jevan du regard.

« Que se passe t'il Lieutenant ? » Demanda Jevan calmement.

« Comment la connaissez vous ? »

« Vous voulez sans doute parler du Capitaine Dane je suppose… »

Keith acquiesça.

« Hé bien je crains que cela ne vous regarde pas, Lieutenant… »

Keith serra les poings.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour rien dans ce cas, car cela me concerne davantage que ce que vous croyez… »

« Pourrais-je savoir où se situe exactement le problème ? » Demanda Jevan.

« Vous croyez peut-être que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Elle est perturbée depuis qu'elle vous a revu… Et je n'aime pas cette façon que vous avez de la regarder, de la surveiller… »

Jevan leva son regard vers Keith et resta silencieux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez, mais n'essayez pas de vous en prendre à elle ou vous aurez affaire à moi ! » Lança Keith en haussant un peu le ton devant le silence de son interlocuteur.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal… » Répondit Jevan toujours aussi impassiblement.

« Je l'espère pour vous Commandant… vous ne trouverez pas un homme ici qui ne soit pas prêt à la défendre ! »

« Je n'en doutais même pas… mais ne vous croyez pas au-dessus du lot Lieutenant, vous ne la méritez pas plus que les autres… »

« Je la mérite sans doute plus que vous ! »

« Je l'espère pour vous… sinon c'est vous qui aurez affaire à moi ! » Répondit calmement Jevan.

Keith l'observa, incrédule, il était loin de s'attendre à ce genre de réplique et il se détourna sans un mot, poursuivant son chemin et se sentant soudain un peu mal à l'aise de l'avoir interpellé de la sorte… même si cela n'aurait bientôt plus vraiment d'importance. Jevan se lança à sa suite et ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au couloir principal qui menait à l'avant de l'appareil.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le cockpit, les capitaines Dane, Gayon et Equis les attendaient déjà, ils venaient de sortir de l'hyperespace et survolaient l'atmosphère de Bootha. La planète était recouverte par d'immenses arbres avec des troncs plus larges qu'un croiseur. Au milieu de ces géants se dressait déjà au loin la ville de Kokel, la capitale de Bootha, avec ses immenses tours. Plus la cité approchait et plus Kayna se sentait étrange, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'altitude lorsqu'elle comprit d'où venait son angoisse et s'adressa au pilote.

« Major Lightus, tenez vos distances, j'ai comme… »

« … un mauvais pressentiment… » Poursuivit Jevan en se tournant vers Kayna, l'air préoccupé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kayna acquiesça.

« Activez les écrans déflecteurs, armez les canons à ions et les canons lasers et inversez la puissance des moteurs arrières ! » Lança Jevan.

« A vos ordres Commandant ! »

Jevan brancha les micros du cockpit et s'adressa à l'équipage.

« Ici le commandant Kenobi ! Que tout le monde se prépare à l'assaut ! Powell, distribuez les armes et les armures de protection, Kelmet et Jor montez les canons à ions aussi vite que vous pourrez, Jordan distribuez les rations de survie ! Rassemblement immédiat dans la salle principale ! »

« Que craignez vous Commandant ? » Demanda le Capitaine Equis.

« Les troupes de la Fédération nous attendent, c'est un piège ! »

« Mais comment çà ? Nos radars n'ont rien détecté… »

« Justement, Bootha n'est pas pacifiste, à cette distance, nous aurions du repérer leurs barrières de protection, et il n'y a rien, cela signifie que nos radars ont été brouillés ! » Lança Jevan en guise d'explication avant de se retourner vers les pilotes. « Atterrissez le plus loin possible de la ville et envoyez le code d'abandon de la mission au Sénateur Amidala et au quartier général ! »

« Bien Commandant ! » Lança le Major Lightus.

Les officiers se levèrent et suivirent Jevan jusqu'à la salle principale où se trouvaient déjà les autres soldats.

A cet instant, l'Escar eut un étrange sursaut, tous manquèrent de basculer en arrière.

« Des rayons tracteurs ! » Lança Kayna en aidant le Capitaine Equis à se relever.

« Les troupes sont trop près, nous n'aurons jamais le temps d'installer les canons à ions avant l'impact… » Lança Jevan à Kelmet et Jor avant de s'adresser à tout le monde. « Capitaines, Lieutenants, préparez-vous à prendre la tête de votre groupe. Conformément au plan d'extraction, nous allons tenter une percée dans la forêt, dès que nous aurons franchi les barrières ennemies, nous nous séparerons, et de là chaque groupe gagnera le point d'extraction dans la ville de Katar… la navette nous attend au dock 8G. Bonne chance à tous ! »

Les soldats acquiescèrent et se parèrent tous de casques et de gilets de protection avant qu'un officier ne distribue à chacun un blaster lourd, des détonateurs thermiques, une couverture et une ration de survie. Kayna en prit trois, et comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, Jevan acquiesça avant qu'elle ne lui pose la moindre question. Elle se dirigea vers le cockpit et l'atteignit au moment où l'appareil allait se poser. Tout autour d'eux des droïdes au corps gris perçaient déjà les taillis.

« Tenez, voici vos gilets, vos armes et vos rations de survie, mettez les immédiatement… »

Les pilotes n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre car déjà ils essuyaient le feu des canons à ions et des blasters à répétition des troupes de la Fédération.

« Enclenchez la procédure d'autodestruction et suivez-moi, vite ! » Lança Kayna.

Horrak tapa sur un clavier tandis que les deux autres exécutaient les ordres de Kayna. Dès qu'ils furent tous les trois parés, ils se jetèrent à sa suite dans le couloir qui menait à la salle principale. Le sas était déjà ouvert et tous leurs comparses se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Kayna attrapa au vol deux grenades thermiques et une grenade à ions, elle n'avait pas le temps pour le reste, heureusement que son blaster ne la quittait jamais. Ils rejoignirent leur groupe sous le feu nourri des dizaines de superdroïdes de combat et de droïdekas qui les entouraient. Le combat était fortement inégal et ils s'étaient déjà séparés et tentaient de protéger leur fuite. Comprenant qu'il était bien inutile de tenter le combat, Kayna entraîna ses subordonnés vers l'arrière du vaisseau. Un laser passa à quelques centimètres d'elle et atteignit le Major Lightus en pleine poitrine. Elle visa vers sa source et tira à vue sur un groupe d'ennemis dissimulé derrière un énorme buisson protégé par un large tronc d'arbre. Trois corps métalliques tombèrent sur le sol. Elle fit signe aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient de se diriger vers les profondeurs de la forêt et dégoupilla une de ses grenades thermiques afin de nettoyer le terrain devant eux. Kayna les suivit lorsqu'elle constata qu'ils étaient bien les derniers à quitter le lieu d'atterrissage. Elle courrait à toute vitesse dans la terre boueuse et tentait de ne pas faire de mauvais pas. Au moins, les superdroïdes auraient quelques difficultés à les suivre sur un tel terrain, cela serait un avantage non négligeable pour eux. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle entendit de nouvelles détonations, bien plus puissantes qu'un simple tir de blaster… le vaisseau n'avait pas encore explosé alors cela ne pouvait être que… des mines… mais Bootha n'avait pas de champs de mines… comment avaient-ils su où les placer s'ils ne savaient pas… elle réalisa soudain l'évidence… ils devaient alors aussi connaître leur point d'extraction, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle tente d'en prévenir le maximum ou bien ils seraient tous perdus… Elle se rua vers le champ de mines et jeta des regards partout afin de repérer ses soldats. Ll'un d'eux émergea de nulle part mais n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre, prit dans le feu croisé de deux tirs de lasers. Les droïdes les avaient déjà rattrapés grâce aux nouveaux transporteurs légers de la Fédération. Kayna n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ils avaient décidément pensé à tout… Elle était désormais prise entre deux feux, les droïdes et le champ de mines. Elle continua à courir le plus vite possible et repéra plusieurs têtes connues qui disparurent presque aussitôt dans le souffle d'une explosion... c'était trop tard, le nombre de détonations qu'elle avait entendu ne pouvait pas lui laisser espérer que beaucoup d'entres eux étaient encore en vie à ce moment précis. Elle se sentit vide à la pensée qui venait de traverser son esprit… est-ce que lui aussi… non, elle se refusa à penser à çà, il était l'un des meilleurs guerriers qu'elle connaissait, il s'en sortirait, il devait s'en sortir… Au loin, la détonation retentissante et la fumée noire éclairée d'étincelles incandescentes la firent revenir à la réalité, l'Escar venait de s'autodétruire. Elle arriva sur les bords d'un petit cours d'eau de deux ou trois mètres de largeur et s'arrêta net, quelque chose lui sembla étrange, mais elle ne pouvait dire quoi. Elle s'apprêtait à le franchir lorsqu'une main se referma sur son bras et la tira en arrière.

« Tu ne te fis pas assez à ton instinct… » Murmura Jevan en lançant une pierre dans le ruisseau. Une immense vague électrique pourpre et bleue désintégra la pierre en une fraction de seconde. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'articuler le moindre mot que Jevan l'entraînait déjà dans les profondeurs de la forêt, ils furent rapidement repérés par un groupe de superdroïdes qui se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Kayna se retourna rapidement et leur balança une grenade à ions qui neutralisa leurs circuits, les droïdes stoppèrent net.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi douée, Capitaine ! » Lança Jevan.

Kayna le dévisagea quelques secondes, l'air interdit, avant de reprendre son chemin. Est-ce qu'il avait bien dit… c'était encore sans doute une manière de se moquer d'elle, mais… elle ne comprenait plus rien à son attitude… mais elle avait bien d'autres choses plus importantes que cela dans la tête. Ils continuèrent à courir pendant plusieurs minutes avant que tout ne redevienne calme autour d'eux. En constatant que la forêt était devenue soudain plus sombre, Kayna leva la tête et comprit ce qui avait empêché les droïdes de les poursuivre plus avant. Le ciel était d'un gris presque noir et de gros nuages commençaient à masquer les rayons du soleil.

« Ho non… il va pleuvoir… »

« Et vous vous inquiétez pour si peu ? » Demanda Jevan en esquissant un sourire narquois.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment des arbres aussi énormes pouvaient trouver suffisamment d'eau dans une terre aussi aride que celle de Bootha ? »

Une énorme goutte plus grande qu'elle tomba à quelques mètres d'eux, formant un petit cratère d'eau de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de profondeur. Cette démonstration valait mieux qu'un long discours.

« Ho… j'ai saisi le concept… » Lança Jevan.

« Il faut qu'on monte sur l'un de ces arbres ! » Lança t'elle en se dirigeant plus près des troncs. « Celui-là a l'air accessible ! »

Elle se rua sur un large tronc d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre, les premières branches s'étendaient à environ deux mètres du sol. Elle prit son élan et bondit pour s'agripper à la première branche qui était à peu près de la taille de celles d'un arbre normal. Elle se balança et prit appui sur une deuxième branche pour se hisser dessus et atteindre ainsi les branches beaucoup plus larges qui menaient au sommet de l'arbre. Jevan se lança à sa suite. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et rendait les ramures glissantes, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à trouver des prises et des supports suffisamment sûrs pour leur éviter de basculer dans le vide. Kayna posa sa main sur un moignon afin d'atteindre la branche qui lui permettrait de grimper plus haut mais sa main glissa et elle manqua de tomber. Heureusement Jevan la rattrapa par le poignet et l'aida à se stabiliser. Kayna se dégagea de son emprise aussitôt, mais il ignora son geste.

« Essayez plutôt par là… » Lui dit-il en désignant une branche beaucoup plus large qui les dominait. Kayna acquiesça et bondit en l'air pour s'agripper à la branche avant de grimper dessus. Jevan la suivait de près. Ils gagnèrent finalement une très large branche de plusieurs mètres de large suffisamment à l'abri pour les protéger de la pluie. Tous deux s'effondrèrent sur le sol de bois, trempés jusqu'aux os.

« Est-ce que çà va ? » Demanda Jevan.

Elle acquiesça.

« Et vous ? »

« Je crois… »

Kayna leva la tête et regarda au loin.

« J'espère que nous ne sommes pas les seuls… » Murmura t'elle.

Jevan se tourna lui aussi vers la forêt un moment avant de murmurer.

« Kayna, je crois que… »

Elle se retourna vers lui, ses yeux brillaient.

« Non, ne le dis pas… »

Il l'observa un instant, elle venait de le tutoyer et cela… lui fit plaisir… Kayna se rendit compte de ce qui venait de lui échapper et esquiva son regard. Jevan décida de ne pas insister, ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'alimenter leurs querelles. Il expira.

« Comme vous voudrez… » Il releva la tête vers elle. « Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, dès que la pluie aura cessé nous reprendrons la route… »

Il se leva et retira le sac qu'il portait. Il l'ouvrit et en sorti une sorte de longue cape.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de couverture… Mais tiens, mets çà, au moins tu n'auras pas froid… »

Elle le fixa, mais se sentait trop lasse pour le corriger. Il croisa son regard et réalisa que cela lui avait encore échappé, il fit un pas vers elle et déposa la cape sur ses épaules, comme pour s'excuser.

« Merci Commandant… c'est la troisième fois que je dois vous le dire en moins d'une heure… » Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

« Tu ne veux pas arrêter un peu de m'appeler comme çà… » Murmura Jevan.

« Seulement quand vous m'aurez laissée vous étrangler… » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire ironique.

Jevan acquiesça en souriant, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement, et cela ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait même certainement été un peu déçu.

Elle s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre et s'assoupit peu à peu. Jevan se releva et retira son armure de protection ainsi que sa veste de commandant et sa tunique. Il s'assit en tailleur en observant la forêt, qui était désormais recouverte d'un épais nuage brumeux. Le bruit de la pluie commença à se faner dans sa tête et il se mit à réfléchir… Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il se fit surprendre par la nuit. L'air était désormais frais et même un peu froid, mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il se retourna vers Kayna, elle dormait toujours. La cape avait glissé le long de ses épaules, Jevan repassa sa tunique encore humide et se dirigea vers elle. Elle bougea légèrement lorsque la cape se posa de nouveau sur ses épaules. Il s'installa à ses côtés et prit appui sur le tronc qui se trouvait derrière lui, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Les rayons du soleil le réveillèrent très tôt le lendemain, il ouvrit les yeux et constata avec soulagement que la pluie avait cessé. Il pencha la tête à gauche et à droite, histoire de détendre un peu son cou, et son épaule lui sembla un peu endolorie. Il tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir avec stupeur que Kayna avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. Il se releva doucement, en faisant tout pour ne pas la réveiller car il savait qu'elle lui passerait un sacré savon si elle se réveillait ainsi contre lui. Elle l'accuserait, en plus de tout le reste, de vouloir profiter de la situation, et après tout, c'était peut-être un peu ce qu'il avait fait, même si son intention n'avait été que de les protéger mutuellement de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il fit quelques pas et observa les alentours, rien ne laissait supposer que la Fédération les avait suivi jusque là, le terrain devait maintenant être quasiment impraticable pour des droïdes et des transporteurs légers et il fallait qu'ils en profite avant que la terre ne sèche. Kayna ouvrit les yeux, et ils se posèrent sur l'homme debout devant elle.

« Jevan ? » Murmura t'elle.

Il se retourna en tentant de lui dissimuler la surprise qu'il avait eu en l'entendant prononcer son nom.

« Bien dormi, Princesse ? »

Elle ignora sa question.

« Vous n'avez pas dormi ? »

« Je vous ai seulement précédée de quelques minutes… » Répondit-il en souriant, satisfait de voir qu'elle pouvait finalement s'inquiéter un peu pour lui.

Elle se leva et prit la cape qui entourait toujours ses épaules. Elle la plia et avança vers lui avant de lui tendre.

« Merci… »

« Vous devriez la garder, deux soldats de la République sont facilement repérables ici, mieux vaut dissimuler ou abandonner tout ce qui pourrait nous faire remarquer… » Lança Jevan.

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée ? »

« Vous connaissez cette planète beaucoup mieux que moi je crois… »

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

« Je suppose qu'il vous est venu à l'idée que les troupes de la Fédération n'ont certainement pas deviné toutes seules que nous arrivions… »

Il acquiesça.

« Elles sont efficaces, mais pas intuitives à ce point… Ils doivent savoir pour Katar… » Murmura t'il.

« Et puisqu'ils savent que nous nous sommes échappés, il vont s'attendre à ce que nous choisissions une autre manière de fuir… Il y a trois astroports accessibles d'ici, c'est un avantage pour nous… »

Jevan comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

« Katar sera tout de même le centre de leurs préoccupations ! C'est de l'inconscience ! »

« Peut-être… mais de l'inconscience réfléchie ! » Lança t'elle ironiquement.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de çà… » Murmura t'il. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. « Et où comptes-tu nous emmener ? » Lança t'il finalement.

« Il y a plusieurs navettes de réfugiés qui assurent la correspondance avec les planètes du noyau, la liaison la plus rapide est celle de Corellia, on pourra certainement rester là-bas sans trop de problèmes… Après on verra… »

Jevan croisa son regard.

« C'est vrai que les Corelliens sont très sensibles aux liens familiaux… »

« Çà fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus… »

Kayna paraissait presque inquiète.

« Ils ne t'auront pas oubliée, Kayna… » Lança Jevan avec un sourire rassurant, il savait trop bien quel genre de pensées pouvait traverser l'esprit de Kayna. « Certainement pas Miron en tout cas ! J'espère que cette fois nous aurons l'occasion de le voir… »

Kayna esquissa un sourire à l'idée de revoir son cher Miron.

« On y va ? » Demanda t'elle.

Il acquiesça. Elle s'assura que son blaster était toujours en place et le fit glisser davantage sous son bras, pour qu'on le remarque moins. Elle retira sa veste de Capitaine et arracha toutes les insignes ou autres symboles qui pourraient trahir sa tunique. Elle déplia la cape que Jevan lui avait donné.

« On pourrait en faire deux là dedans ! » S'exclama t'elle.

Elle posa le grand tissu à terre et se mit à le déchirer. Jevan comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire et se mit à genoux pour l'aider. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle sortit le kit de survie qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, et prit un crochet et un morceau du fil que contenait la pochette, qui ressemblait un peu à du fil de pêche. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais elle parvint à assembler tous les morceaux. Elle passa au cou de Jevan son nouveau poncho et mit ce qui restait de la cape sur ses épaules. Comme elle était encore assez large et elle en rabattit un pan au dessus de son épaule, exactement comme pouvaient le faire les gens de la bordure extérieure.

« Depuis quand tu sais faire çà ? » Demanda Jevan.

« A Alderaand j'ai du passer pour une jeune fille modèle… »

Un rictus se forma sur le visage de Jevan, Kayna aurait parié qu'il allait dire çà.

« Et ils t'ont crue ? Çà a du être difficile… »

Elle lui balança à la figure ce qui lui restait de fil, ne trouvant pas d'autre projectile. Il éclata de rire.

« Fais attention, tu aurais presque pu me faire mal ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard, avant que celui-ci ne se pose sur une branche. Elle se concentra et la branche qu'elle avait fixé se détacha et se dirigea vers lui, il l'esquiva au dernier moment d'un simple mouvement de tête.

« C'est beaucoup mieux… beaucoup mieux… » Lança t'il d'un air satisfait.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses çà ? » Demanda t'elle d'un air agacé en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Il resta silencieux et esquissa un sourire.

« Allez viens Capitaine, on a de la route… »

Elle secoua la tête et le suivit. Ils marchèrent toute la journée à travers les arbres géants et la dense végétation de Bootha et atteignirent les avant-postes de Katar alors que le soleil déclinait déjà depuis un long moment. Ils se dissimulèrent au milieu de la végétation et observèrent de loin l'entrée de la cité qui avait été construite sur l'un des plus grands arbres de la forêt. Une horde de droïdes de la Fédération guettait la moindre allée et venue sur la route principale qui grimpait jusqu'au cœur de la ville et contrôlait l'identité de tous passants.

« Bon, bah pour la discrétion c'est pas gagné ! » Lança Jevan.

« Tu ne pourrais pas essayer d'être un peu optimiste pour une fois ! » Lança t'elle à Jevan avant de murmurer « C'est bizarre qu'ils agissent comme çà, l'entrée n'est pas gardée comme çà normalement… Il a du se passer quelque chose d'anormal… »

« Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, ce quelque chose c'est nous ! »

Elle ignora sa pique et poursuivit.

« De toute façon on n'a pas 36 solutions, soit on fonce dans le tas, soit on la joue en finesse… »

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir appris à parler de cette manière… »

« Ce sont sans doute mes réminiscences corelliennes, Maître… » Lâcha t'elle ironiquement.

Ils se défièrent du regard.

« Bon alors si on fonce dans le tas, autant utiliser çà ! » Lança t'il en même temps qu'il tendait un fin tube argenté à Kayna. Elle fixa l'objet un instant et leva son regard vers Jevan.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec çà ? »


	5. La véritable Kayna

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec çà ? »

« Présent de Maître Yoda… Après tout tu es Chevalier maintenant, et comme tu ne pouvais pas te fabriquer ton propre sabre, il l'a fait pour toi… Il ne te l'a pas dit dans son message parce qu'il voulait te faire la surprise ! »

Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur le visage de Kayna, avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

« Non mais tu te moques de moi ou quoi ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné avant ? »

« Il fallait que je sois sûr que tu ais renoué ton lien à la force… » Dit-il plus sérieusement.

Elle ne dit rien et se saisit de son sabre laser.

« Ce n'est pas pour çà que je te ferais la satisfaction de foncer dans le tas… »

« C'est marrant, j'étais sûr que tu dirais çà… je suppose qu'il vaut mieux s'en tenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes… » Lança t'il.

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

Ils sortirent lentement du taillis où ils s'étaient dissimulés et se dirigèrent vers la porte de Katar, symbolisée par deux grands troncs de bois ornant la route principale. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, des marchands, des autochtones, des réfugiés et Jevan remarqua même quelques chasseurs de primes. Ils franchirent les deux troncs et furent immédiatement apostrophés par un des droïdes qui contrôlaient les entrées.

« Hé vous ! »

Tous deux se retournèrent vers lui.

« Contrôle d'identité ! »

Kayna et Jevan s'avancèrent.

« Que venez vous faire à Katar ? »

« Hé bien je viens apprendre ce qu'est la vraie vie à cette petite demoiselle… vous savez, cafés, cabarets… on croirait que cette pauvre petite a été élevée par des nonnes… »

Kayna l'incendia du regard.

« Jevan ! »

« Bip… réponse incorrecte, veuillez repréciser votre réponse… » Lança la voix métallique du robot.

Un second s'approcha, comprenant que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

« Vos papiers ! »

Kayna lui tendit un morceau de papier en lançant de nouveau un regard noir à Jevan.

« Nous sommes de simples réfugiés… » Murmura t'elle.

« Vous êtes de simples réfugiés… » Répéta la voix métallique du robot.

« Tout est en règle, on peut passer… » Ajouta Jevan en souriant ironiquement à Kayna.

« Tout est en règle, vous pouvez passer… » Dit le soldat en rendant son morceau de papier à Kayna.

Jevan et elle firent quelques pas et entrèrent dans le petit astroport de Katar. Kayna se retourna vers Jevan et lui lança un sourire provocateur.

« J'espère que tu es consciente qu'à cause de toi je reste sur ma faim… » Grogna Jevan.

« Quelques fois je me demande vraiment qui de nous deux est l'élève… »

Ils grimpèrent la route principale pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre le centre de l'arbre composé d'une grande place conduisant jusqu'au tronc qui abritait de grands ascenseurs aussi modernes que ceux de Coruscant. Ils prirent place dans l'un d'eux et Jevan étudia le plan de la ville. Il pressa le bouton correspondant à l'astroport et les portes de verre se fermèrent sur eux. Les différents quartiers de Katar défilèrent sous leurs yeux, avant qu'ils n'atteignent le dernier étage qui abritait l'astroport. Les extrémités des branches supportaient des plateformes de décollage et le centre de l'arbre était occupé par l'enceinte de l'astroport, contenant toutes les commodités utiles aux voyageurs. Ils franchirent les petites rues de bois étroites et bondées jusqu'aux hangars de décollage des navettes de liaisons. Jevan alla se renseigner sur l'heure du départ de la prochaine navette pour Corellia, tandis que Kayna surveillait sans en avoir l'air les mouvements des éventuels gardes, en faisant semblant de flâner parmi les échoppes des docks, éclairées par les lumières de dizaines d'enseignes lumineuses. Jevan revint vers elle.

« On est verni, départ dans deux heures ! Il ne reste plus qu'à prendre les billets… Quoi ? » Demanda t'il en voyant l'expression de son visage.

« On a besoin de pièces d'identité pour acheter les billets… Mais je ne pense pas que nos cartes officielles soient du meilleur effet ici… et le guichetier est un Thoydarien… »

Jevan fronça les sourcils.

« Soit nous faisons preuve de patience…. » Commença Jevan.

« … Soit on se concentre directement sur les billets… » Poursuivit Kayna.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois et tous deux esquissèrent un sourire, leur ancienne complicité venait de refaire surface.

« Les deux rodiens là au café, doivent prendre la navette pour Corellia… mais il te faut un billet avec un nom de femme pour le contrôle… »

Kayna acquiesça.

« Ceux-là, ils feraient peut-être l'affaire, je les ai vu quitter la file quand je demandais les horaires… » Poursuivit Jevan en désignant un groupe de quatre individus, vêtus comme des marchands et comptant parmi eux une très jolie femme aux cheveux blonds. C'est en posant son regard sur elle qu'il réalisa que son visage ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu.

« On peut peut-être essayer de racheter leurs places… » Dit Kayna en levant son regard vers Jevan.

Il resta silencieux, le regard toujours fixé sur le groupe, et remonta sa capuche.

« De vieux amis sans doute ? » Demanda Kayna ironiquement.

« Disons que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir me tordre le cou… » Murmura Jevan en se retournant vers elle.

« Je ne doutais pas qu'il me soit facile de trouver des associés partout dans la galaxie… » Lança t'elle en le fusillant gentiment du regard.

Jevan expira.

« Saveema Tunlan est à la tête d'une guilde de marchands pour s'assurer une couverture… mais elle est en fait un chasseur de primes très dangereux, elle était l'élève de Jango Fett… Inutile de dire que notre relation est donc plutôt… houleuse… » Lança t'il en souriant.

« Bon, alors je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille tâter le terrain… » Répondit Kayna en faisant un pas en avant.

« Kayna… fais attention… » Elle se retourna vers lui. « Elle travaille depuis plus de 10 ans à identifier les Jedi, et sa soif de vengeance est sans bornes… N'utilise pas tes pouvoirs… »

Kayna acquiesça, son regard profondément sérieux et concentré rassura Jevan. Elle s'avança vers le groupe, Saveema et l'un des hommes buvaient accoudés à une table et les deux autres jouaient au dejarik.

Jevan regarda Kayna s'installer à côté des deux joueurs, les deux marchands arrêtèrent de jouer et les deux autres sortirent le nez de leur verre. Jevan la vit parler un moment avec les deux joueurs, avant que les deux autres s'en mêlent. Kayna échangea quelques mots avec Saveema qui adressa un sourire à son voisin et acquiesça. Kayna se leva et prit place à la table de dejarik. Jevan s'approcha comme s'il n'était qu'un simple spectateur, de manière à pouvoir suivre ce qui se passait sans être repéré. Kayna gagna la première partie en une quarantaine de minutes, de manière juste honorable.

« On dirait que vous me devez déjà 1000 crédits les gars ! Est-ce que vous suivez ? »

« Attends ma toute belle, c'est à mon tour de jouer… » Lança le second joueur après avoir échangé un sourire avec Saveema.

Cette fois, Kayna mit 20 minutes à le battre, en utilisant quelques coups d'experts. Kayna esquissa un sourire lorsque Saveema s'installa en face d'elle. Sa stratégie fonctionnait, elle avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité et avait finalement décidé de se mesurer à elle. Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard.

« Cette fois jouons franc jeu, je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu vaux vraiment… Je te propose 6000 crédits… »

Kayna fit mine d'hésiter avant de relever son visage vers Saveema.

« C'est bon pour moi… »

Jevan connaissait les compétences de Saveema, en particulier dans la tricherie… le pari de Kayna était dangereux… mais la vraie partie allait commencer.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Saveema posait 8 liasses de billets sur la table, le visage fermé, mais elle esquissa finalement un sourire, acceptant sa défaite.

« Tu as bien caché ton jeu… Tu es rusée, et çà me plaît… »

« Merci… je dois dire que tu m'as donné pas mal du fil à retordre… »

Kayna posa sa main sur le tas de billets et releva la tête vers sa rivale.

« L'argent n'est pas vraiment ce qui t'intéresse pas vrai ? » Demanda Saveema.

Kayna esquissa un sourire et fixa Saveema dans les yeux.

« Je vous échange mes 8000 crédits contre deux billets pour la navette de Corellia… dont le tien… » Lança t'elle à l'adresse de Saveema.

Les trois marchands firent vite le calcul et même si cela les obligeait à attendre la prochaine navette, ils attendaient impatiemment la réaction de leur chef. Celle-ci sourit.

« Rusée, intéressée et hors la loi… ce sont mes trois qualités préférées… » Lança Saveema en sortant de son manteau 4 billets. Elle en détacha deux et les tendit à Kayna qui s'en saisit aussitôt.

« Marché conclu ma belle… ce fut un plaisir… »

Elle se leva et adressa un grand sourire aux quatre marchands qui le lui rendirent.

« Dis-moi… » Apostropha soudain Saveema.

Kayna se retourna lentement, malgré elle un peu inquiète, elle connaissait la manière de faire des chasseurs de prime et se tenait prête à dégainer son blaster, ou même à utiliser son nouveau sabre laser. Jevan lui aussi se tenait prêt à intervenir.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent un court instant avant que le visage de Saveema ne se fende en un large sourire.

« Comment t'appelle-tu ? Je ne veux pas oublier le nom de la personne qui m'a battu au dejarik alors que je trichais et qui est assez folle pour accepter deux billets plutôt que 8000 crédits… »

Kayna sourit.

« Maya… Maya Solo…

« Enchantée Maya, peut-être nous recroiserons nous un de ces prochains jours… »

« Qui sait… » Lança Kayna avant de poursuivre son chemin.

« Après çà elle va être insupportable… » Murmura Jevan pour lui-même.

Kayna s'avança vers lui et lui tendit les billets lorsqu'ils furent dissimulés aux regards des marchands.

« On y va, le départ est dans à peine un quart d'heure… » Lança simplement Kayna.

Jevan acquiesça. Il suivit ses pas. Ils traversèrent la place et longèrent les hangars, ils arrivèrent au dock 8G.

« Kayna… tu ne trouves pas çà bizarre ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« L'astronef d'extraction aurait du se trouver ici… »

Ils se regardèrent, cela pouvait vouloir dire deux choses, soit ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir survécus, ce qui, malgré que ce soit ce qu'ils espéraient, soit presque impossible, soit l'astronef n'était jamais arrivé sur Bootha malgré le lancement de la procédure d'extraction…


	6. Vers Corellia

Un énorme **Merci **à mes supers reviewers**Roudoudou, Zillah666 et deborah** en espérant que la suite vous plaira et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au dock 14K et Jevan présenta les billets au contrôle.

« Ha, Monsieur et Madame Jundor, vous arrivez juste à temps, nous allions fermer le bureau de contrôle ! Voici la clé de votre cabine… » Lança le contrôleur.

« Merci… » Murmura Kayna alors que Jevan avait déjà récupéré la clé.

Ils franchirent les portes de métal de l'astronef et se dirigèrent vers la pièce principale, occupée par le bar essentiellement et poursuivirent jusqu'aux quartiers privés. Les soubresauts du vaisseau laissèrent penser que la navette quittait déjà Katar. Jevan passa la carte magnétique dans l'encoche qui correspondait au numéro qu'elle portait. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce de taille moyenne occupée d'un large lit, d'un sofa précédé d'une petite table en verre, d'un bar et d'un bureau supportant une console informatique destinée aux projections holographiques de films ou autres programmations. La voix du pilote retentit.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons de quitter Bootha, l'arrivée sur Corellia se fera dans approximativement 6 heures et 15 minutes »

Jevan s'installa sur le sofa et s'allongea.

« Bien, cela nous laisse le temps de nous reposer un peu ! » Lança t'il.

Kayna eut un sourire, il pouvait tout de même être un peu gentleman quand il le voulait.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et se mit à palper machinalement son sabre laser.

« Tu veux te reposer de quoi exactement ? » Lança t'elle ironiquement sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte.

« Je savais bien que tu serais insupportable… mais même toi tu dois être fatiguée… pas vrai ? » Demanda t'il en se retournant. Elle le fixa un instant avant d'acquiescer. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir noté l'expression de son visage et sa façon de manipuler le cylindre de métal… elle devait se poser beaucoup de questions… et c'était normal… mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui répondre. Il s'installa de nouveau sur le sofa et entra presque aussitôt en méditation. Kayna ne s'en étonna pas le moins du monde, elle savait qu'il éviterait encore une fois cette conversation, et puis même elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir l'avoir. Elle expira et se leva, décidant de se mettre à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de communication, elle avait hâte de parler à Padmé. Elle abandonna son sabre sur le lit et sortit de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et demanda au barman de lui indiquer la console de communication.

« Notre console est en panne Mamzelle… Elle ne fonctionne plus depuis que nous nous sommes posés sur Bootha… Je suis désolé, mais il vous faudra attendre d'être arrivée sur Corellia… » Lui répondit le Mon Calamari.

« _Encore un coup des Séparatistes, ils ont du neutraliser les communications de Katar…_ _peut-être même de la planète entière_…. » Pensa Kayna. « _Peut-être que la base n'a pas pu recevoir le code d'annulation et que c'est pour cette raison que la navette n'était pas à Katar…_ _dans ce cas Padmé ne sait pas que nous avons échoué…_ »

« Est-ce que c'était important Mamzelle ? » demanda le Mon Calmari en remarquant l'expression soucieuse de la jeune femme.

Elle acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas je vous préviendrai dès qu'il y a du nouveau… quel est votre numéro de cabine ? »

« 264… »

Elle remercia le barman et se dirigea de nouveau vers la chambre, après tout maintenant elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que se reposer. Elle ouvrit la porte à l'aide de la carte magnétique et s'installa de nouveau sur le lit. Elle tendit le bras et son sabre laser fut attiré dans sa main comme un aimant. Elle le posa à côté d'elle et s'allongea, se laissant peu à peu absorber par la méditation.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa main était posée sur son sabre et c'était cette sensation plus tout à fait familière qui l'avait troublée et sortit de sa méditation. Elle s'assit sur le lit en tailleur et commença à le faire tourner instinctivement entre ses doigts, son regard se posa sur Jevan. Elle le regarda un moment et se remit à penser, cette situation était elle si familière, c'était comme s'ils se retrouvaient 5 ans en arrière… elle fut distraite par un mouvement dans la force, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Jevan ouvrit les yeux et se leva, il se retourna vers Kayna qui mit quelques instants à réaliser sa présence. Jevan eut l'étrange impression d'avoir rêvé sa méditation puisqu'il se retrouvait exactement dans la même situation. Kayna leva la tête vers lui.

« Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi Maître Yoda te l'a-t-il confié à toi ? Est-ce que… tu as réintégré l'Ordre ? »

Jevan souffla intérieurement, il avait craint avoir beaucoup plus de mal à s'expliquer, mais elle avait choisi une approche qui lui faciliterait la tache. Il acquiesça.

« Le Conseil vient de me nommer Maître… »

Kayna leva un regard mêlé d'incompréhension et de reproches vers lui.

« Et tu n'as encore pas jugé bon de me prévenir… »

Il ne dit rien. Lors de son retour à Coruscant, Maître Yoda lui avait confié ce sabre et cet holoprojecteur à l'attention du Jedi qui protégeait Padmé sans qu'elle le sache. Il lui avait simplement dit que le Conseil lui donnait le titre de Chevalier et l'ordre de quitter sa couverture pour rejoindre Coruscant dès que sa mission en cours serait terminée. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Kayna était le Chevalier en question, il s'était demandé quelle avait pu être l'intention de Maître Yoda, et il n'avait trouvé qu'une réponse à cette question, elle devait savoir qu'il était de nouveau un Jedi…

« Peu de personnes sont au courant… et peu doivent l'être… » Dit-il finalement.

Kayna ne comprenait toujours pas, cela lui semblait si invraisemblable…

« C'est la première fois dans toute l'histoire de l'Ordre qu'un égaré est réintégré… »

Jevan croisa son regard et hésita un instant avant de lui révéler la vérité.

« Kayna… je… je ne suis pas un égaré… je ne l'ai jamais été… »

« Mais tu as quitté l'Ordre ! »

« Parce que j'y étais contraint… tout le monde devait le croire… même toi… »

Elle croisa son regard et le fixa un moment, c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait revu qu'elle voyait un semblant de malaise, peut-être même de culpabilité, dans son attitude. Et cela changeait tant de choses…

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu as quitté l'Ordre parce que le Conseil te l'a demandé ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est plus facile pour un égaré d'approcher le côté obscur de la force… »

« Tu veux dire que le Conseil t'a… » Elle s'arrêta en comprenant ce que tout cela signifiait, et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, tu étais le padawan de Maître Windu, tu sais utiliser la forme VII et les techniques Sith… »

Jevan acquiesça.

« Maître Yoda n'a pas pu croire que la menace avait simplement disparu avec la mort de ce Seigneur Sith sur Naboo et lui et Maître Windu ses ont décidés à envoyer un jedi pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'ils pouvaient préparer… Avant d'intégrer le Jade, j'ai étudié nos ennemis, je me suis rendu sur Ossus, Korriban, Dantooine et sur toutes les planètes où les Sith ont détenu un quelconque pouvoir, j'ai découvert et étudié certains de leurs holocrons, de leurs techniques de combat… » Poursuivit Jevan.

« Et tu n'as rien découvert de plus, alors tu es entré dans l'armée de la République parce que l'Ordre ne pouvait pas te réintégrer… »

« Oui… » Murmura t'il.

Kayna ramena ses genoux vers elle et posa ses bras dessus avant d'y poser sa tête.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux… Mais si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je n'en avais pas le droit… je voudrais que tu me crois Kayna… »

Kayna croisa de nouveau son regard, ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Je te crois… mais je sais qu'il y a autre chose… Même si tu avais du me mentir, je sais que tu ne serais jamais parti sans rien d… »

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte et Jevan bénit le responsable. Il poussa le bouton d'ouverture de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un Mon Calamari.

« Nous allons sortir de l'hyper espace d'un instant à l'autre, mais nous avons réussi à réparer la console de communication, si vous faites vite, vous aurez peut-être le temps de passer votre appel… » Lança le barman à l'attention de Kayna.

« Merci beaucoup de vous être déplacé ! » Lança t'elle en oubliant subitement sa conversation avec Jevan.

« Je vous en prie… mais hâtez vous avant que la console ne soit prise d'assaut ! »

Kayna acquiesça, et se lança dans le couloir, le Mon Calamari la suivait à bonne distance. Jevan balaya la pièce du regard et ouvrit la main. Le sabre laser de Kayna traversa la pièce et s'y déposa doucement. Il sortit à son tour et rejoignit tranquillement la salle principale. Kayna était déjà devant la console, mais trois personnes la précédaient. Jevan sourit, elle était une Jedi, mais certainement pas la plus patiente de toutes. Il la rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour contacter Padmé… A moins que tu veuilles que tout le monde puisse en profiter… » Murmura t'il.

Kayna se tourna vers lui et son regard balaya la salle pleine à craquer. Elle se sentit rougir de confusion, elle était tellement préoccupée par l'idée de joindre son amie qu'elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

« Nous demandons à nos aimables passagers de bien vouloir se diriger vers le sas de sortie le plus proche, l'arrivée sur Corellia se fera dans quelques instants » Lança le pilote au micro.

« Ho, je dois… » Commença Kayna.

Jevan prit son poignet et déposa discrètement le tube argenté dans sa main, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein ? » Lança t'il en esquissant un sourire.

Elle resta silencieuse et plaça son sabre laser à sa ceinture avant d'esquisser un sourire ironique. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle l'avait oublié sciemment, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention du barman sur cette arme trop facilement identifiable, mais il profitait encore une fois de la situation.

Le vaisseau se posa et les passagers se pressèrent autour d'eux. Ils furent entraînés un peu malgré eux vers le sas de sortie.


End file.
